


The Storm

by FanFicsFun



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Confessions, F/M, Love, Making Love, Marvel - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Stranded, bucky love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: On a mission, you and Bucky crash-land during a storm. You pass out and wake up in a cabin with a fire going. Confessions are made regarding each other followed by sex (obviously).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Storm

“Are you sure we’ll make it?” you yell, your hands gripping the armrests so tightly that your knuckles are white.

“Just hold on!” Bucky called back, manoeuvring the jet through the chaos.

Lightning struck, rain pummelled the windows and the jet continued jerking as he flew through the storm. Not only was this was your first mission as an Avenger, but also your first time flying. You’d always avoided planes because they terrified you. Everyone said it would be fine, but the storm came out of nowhere, throwing you off course and now you and Bucky were separated from the team with no idea where you actually are.

An explosion caused the jet the jolt and tilt, making you scream and curl into a ball as best you could. Next to you, Bucky’s expression remains focused without a single show of fear or emotion as he steers, trying to control the deathtrap.

“We’re going down!” he exclaims, pulling the levers towards him.

The last thing you see out the window is the ground as the jet collides with the earth before your vision goes black.  
~~~~~  
Your eyes slowly open to semi-darkness as crackling fire nearby can barely be heard through the raging storm outside. The only illumination you can make out is an orange glow. You feel soft material on your bare skin and frown. Glancing around, you notice you’re in an unfamiliar place, laying on a couch under a blanket. You lift it and notice you’re only wearing your underwear. As fear begins to knot your stomach, movement catches your eye and you see Bucky walk into the room and place a steaming mug on the coffee table. You quickly hold the blanket under your chin to hide your exposed skin. He sits on the lounge chair, and as he opens his mouth to say something, questions pour from your mouth.

“Where are we? What happened? Where are my clothes?”

He remains calm, his voice nonchalant as he explains, unfazed by your rising anxiety. “The lightning blew an engine on the jet and we crashed. You passed out on impact. I carried you through the woods until I found this place. It seems to be a holiday cabin, but the power doesn’t work. I didn’t want you getting a cold so I removed your top clothes which are drying by the fire and wrapped you in the warmest blanket I could find. I found some tea and a few cans of food as well. It isn’t much but should tie us over until the storm passes and we can contact the team.”

You stare at him in shock. That’s the most he’s ever said to, well, anyone in a single go. He’s always so reserved, says the bare minimum and keeps to himself. It’s one of the things you find intriguing about him. He stays out of everyone’s business and focuses on the jobs at hand. You admire many things about the super-soldier, not that you would let on.

“You…carried me? Through the woods during a storm?”

“Yeah,” he replies dismissively with a shrug.

“And you removed my wet clothes?”

“Only your boots, shirt and pants.”

You watch him lean back on the lounge chair and place an ankle on his knee as he stares out the window straight ahead, hands around his own cup of steaming beverage and seeming to ignore you. Of course, his mind would be strictly in survival mode.

“Right, well, thanks, I guess,” you murmur awkwardly, receiving a half-hearted grunt and shrug in response.

You pull the blanket around you, endeavouring to remain as covered as possible as you sit up, planting your feet on the rug on the floor. You’ve always felt insecure in your skin. You grew too fast for your body to keep up, resulting in stretch marks on your hips and breasts. Though they’re mostly faded, you still shy away from revealing much, plus you have a bit of extra padding around your waist and stomach that refuses to budge no matter your diet or exercise routine since the operation. You’ve had one boyfriend in college, and he didn’t exactly fill you with confidence, especially after he dumped you for someone more ‘experienced’ and ‘sexy’.

After graduation, you decided to stay alone and focus on your career in journalism. Then you discovered you have pyrokenisis at a time that saved your life and had the Avengers swoop in. You were moved to the compound and dove into training for the past six months. You met Bucky two weeks in and were immediately drawn to him, though kept your guard up. After all, it wasn’t like he showed any form of interest in you, and why would he? Besides, it wasn’t like you were Miss Social Butterfly, either.

You mentally shake yourself free of those invading, down-spiralling thoughts and scan the room. A candle is lit on the dinner table and another on the kitchen counter through the arch, and another glow is coming through the open doorway behind you that seems to be the bedroom. It appeared to be a small single bedroom dwelling.

“How long was I out?” you ask quietly, afraid of annoying him.

“About two hours.”

His dismissive attitude is enough to make you recoil and remain silent. Using one hand to keep the blanket in place, you reach over to pick up the mug and cradle it in your other one, loving the heat in your palm. Ever since your power surfaced, you love anything hot.

“Your clothes should be dry soon.”

“Oh, ok, thanks.”

You stare into the flames straight ahead and flashes of that day go through your mind. You were undercover for a journalist job when you were caught. The organisation went deeper than you realised when you discovered they were holding powered people prisoner in power-dampening collars to sell to the highest bidder. You only escaped when you accidentally summoned a fire ball and set the place alight.

The Avengers arrived and helped bail you and the prisoners out. You recall getting hit over the head with something and falling to the ground. You barely saw the person aiming a gun at you when he went flying backwards. Then Bucky was there, helping you stand and take you to their jet, fighting off any assailants who got in your way.

“You have a habit of saving my life,” you murmur, glancing at him.

“I just do what I can.”

“Well, still…thank you.”

He finally tears his attention from the window and looks at you, and you hold back your surprise when his mouth curves up ever so slightly into a smile. It softens his usual stoic expression. It’s a rare sight and you love it.

“You’re welcome.”

You smile in return and lean back, curling your legs up under the blanket then take a sip. The feel of the hot beverage flowing down your throat makes you close your eyes and moan in satisfaction. When you open your eyes, you see him staring at you intently, and you realise you moaned louder than intended. The heat in his gaze is almost enough to set you ablaze.

A blush creeps across your cheeks and you smile awkwardly, looking down in embarrassment. “It’s nice tea,” you murmur in soft defence.

“I’m glad you like it.”

His voice is thicker than usual and you hesitantly look up, meeting his gaze again. He hasn’t stopped staring at you, his head tilting and brows furrowing in what seems to be confusion.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You intrigue me.”

Your brows shoot up in surprise. “I intrigue you?”

“Yes.”

“How? I’m nothing special.”

“If you could see what I see, you wouldn’t say that.”

Your eyes widen as you study him. “Which is?”

“Beauty, strength, determination, wonder, adorable contradictions. I’m fascinated by you.” When all you do is stare in shock, he shifts awkwardly, clears his throat and glances down into his mug, murmuring, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, I mean, don’t apologise,” you stutter, making him meet your gaze again. “I didn’t know you felt that way. I don’t know why you do, but…I find you fascinating as well.”

“I’m hardly interesting.”

“Oh but you are. After everything you’ve been through, you’re still standing, still fighting. You’re one of the strongest people I know. I live for the times you smile because I know it isn’t often and that makes me sad.”

“You’re the one that makes me smile, y/n. You make me think that maybe this life isn’t all fighting, missions and death, that there’s a chance for happiness…for love.”

“There is. You deserve those things as much as anyone.”

He shakes his head, turning his gaze down to the floor. “Even if I did allow myself to believe for just a second, it wouldn’t be right. What Hydra did to me…I can never have kids, y/n. You deserve someone who can give you a life, a family one day.”

Tears sting your eyes at the pain I his voice that he’s trying to hide. “Oh Bucky, I’m so sorry you went through that, but a family…I can’t either.” He glances up, meeting your gaze so you continue. “Two years ago, not long after college, I had an emergency hysterectomy.”

“I’m sorry, I had no idea. I read your files and it didn’t say anything.”

“I asked Tony and Nat to keep it out, and they understood and respected it. There’s no scar, but I haven’t been able to shake the extra weight, and believe me I’ve tried.”

“You don’t need to lose weight. You’re beautiful. So beautiful that I get distracted with thoughts of you when I shouldn’t. I think about what it would be like to hold you, to kiss you, to taste you, to feel your skin against mine as we make love, to hear your moans…to feel you come apart around me.”

You stare wide-eyed, cheeks burning and desire flooding you, making your core throb and beg for his attention. Your breathing quickens and you subtly rub your thighs together, grateful for the cover of the blanket.

“Too much?” he asks, feigning innocence as the corner of his mouth curves up, realising what effect his words has on you.

“N-no, not at all,” you stutter, unable to look away from his burning gaze. “But…why? I mean, I’m not exactly the type of woman you see in magazines, all perfect and flawless.”

He places his cup on the table then stands and moves to the couch, sitting next to you. “No, you’re better. You’re real. Those women have so much air-brushing done to them they look fake. Besides, your beauty goes further than skin-deep. It’s the way you smile when you’re off in your own world and think no one’s looking. The way you laugh at the smallest, most ridiculous thing, but it’s so contagious that you make everyone else laugh as well.” He gently places his flesh hand on your cheek as a lone tear slides down, his thumb wiping it away. “It’s the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes that make my walls crumble and I want nothing more than to let you in to see every broken piece of me. And as for perfect-” He removes the glove on his left hand then clenches and unclenches the metal. “-I’m nowhere near it either.”

You put your own mug down then gently place your hand on his metal one and the other on his cheek, tasting the saltiness of your tears as you seek his gaze. “Yes you are. You’re perfect to me.”

His eyes fill with emotion and he lifts your hand up, kissing the knuckles then cups your face. “y/n…”

Seeing his hesitancy, you smile, placing a hand on his right shoulder, the other on his waist to avoid the scars, and lean close. He meets you halfway and your lips come together. Only when you feel his flesh hand on your waist and back do you realise that the blanket had pooled around you at some point, leaving you more exposed than you’d usually feel comfortable, yet you did feel comfortable with Bucky. You no longer felt the need to hide from him.

His tongue slides across your bottom lip, seeking entrance and you open for him. Only thinking about your desire for him, you straddle his lap, your hands moving up to tangle in his hair. His metal hand barely touches your shoulder, as though he’s afraid of using it, and that thought makes your heart ache for him. You decide to scrounge up whatever courage you have to help him understand how comfortable you are with him.

You break the kiss and hold his gaze as you use your hand to guide his metal one down over your breast. His gaze darkens though he still seems hesitant, so you smile. “It’s ok, Bucky, I know you won’t hurt me. I want to be with you…all of you.”

“This arm has bought nothing but pain and death, y/n.”

“So let’s change that.”

He holds your soft gaze for a moment before moving both hands to your hips. “The bedroom’s back there. I made it up earlier in case you wanted to sleep in there after you woke up.”

“I don’t know about you, but sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now,” you say with a cheeky smile then draw your bottom lip between your teeth.

He smiles in response, then making sure to have a stable grip on your hips, he stands, and you automatically wrap your legs around his lean waist. Your mouths come together as he walks you both through the cabin.

Next thing you feel is the mattress beneath you as he lays you on your back, hovering over you. You fumble with his shirt and he sits up on his knees to remove it then returns to kissing you with heated passion. He plants kisses along your jaw, finding the sweet spot on your neck and you moan, arching into him. He reaches around and unclips your bra which joins his shirt discarded on the floor.

His mouth descends, trailing kisses down your neck and chest, clasping around your hardened nipple. He gently nips then swirls his tongue around it, making you gasp and moan. Your hands explore his back, shoulders and arms, as his flesh one traces as much of your body as he can reach. He pulls away and stands to remove his pants and boxers and you grip the sheet at your sides at the sight of his erection. It’s been a while for you and you’re suddenly nervous at the thought of him inside you, yet your need for him is growing and making you squirm in anticipation at the same time.

He removes your panties and lets out a moan of satisfaction, taking in the vision of you laying bare in front of him. You fight the urge to hide, seeing nothing but pure desire on his expression that seems more intense in the candlelight. He crawls back over you and kisses you deeply, his hand moving down over your breast, pinching the nipple before continuing its descent down your stomach, along your thigh then up again to rest over your heated core. His fingers slide between the folds and he releases another moan.

“Wet for me already, baby.”

Your nails dig into his back as he teases your clit in slow, torturous circles. “Please, Bucky…” You’re surprised that whimper came from you. You’ve never begged before, but then again, you’ve never met anyone who could turn you on with a single look until him.

“I love hearing my name on your lips, y/n. Say it again,” he murmurs huskily in your ear, leaving a love bite on your neck.

“Oh Bucky…I want you…”

“All in good time, doll.”

He pushes a finger inside you, pumping a few times then adds a second, curling them to hit your sweet spot. You roll your hips in time with his movements, needing more friction, and he reads you easily, using his thumb to stimulate your clit. You clamp your teeth down on your bottom lip and moan as he moves his mouth to your other nipple. You explore his body, tracing his back muscles then around to his chest and down his stomach, feeling him twitch beneath your soft touch. You pause before going too low, hesitantly murmuring his name.

He lifts his head and meets your gaze, a smile forming on his lips, his voice coming out thick and husky. “It’s ok, you can touch me.”

He watches you intently and you hold his gaze as your fingers trace his hard member from the base to the head and along the slit. His eyes flutter close, his fingers pausing inside you and his breath comes out in quick gasps as you tease and stroke him. When you bring your other hand in, sliding it up his thigh then cupping and toying with his balls, he groans.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good.”

You pick up the pace, loving the sight of his expression full of pleasure because of what you’re doing to him. As you work him, you glance down and see pre-cum and he immediately removes his fingers from you to grasp your hand, his burning gaze boring into yours.

“I love the feel of your hands on me, but if you don’t stop now, I’ll finish way too soon.”

He releases your hand and watches as you slide your finger up, getting the pre-cum and raising it to your mouth to suck it off. He growls and licks his lips before crashing them to yours, thrusting his tongue inside your mouth in unbridled passion.

You raise your hips, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside you, but he pulls away and begins kissing down your chest and stomach. Hooking your legs over his shoulders, he wastes no time in devouring your heated core, his hands on your hips to hold you steady.

“Ah! Bucky!” you scream, gripping the sheets and shutting your eyes and pleasure overrides you.

He thrusts two fingers inside you again, using his tongue to continue stimulating your clit, changing speeds until it all starts getting too much.

“Bu-Bucky! I-I’m gonna-Oh god!”

You scream his name as you convulse in ecstasy, and he rides you through your orgasm. When you slowly drift down from your high, you open your eyes to him hovering over you, a smile on his lips.

“You truly are beautiful, doll.”

Having no words to speak in your dazed state, you smile and wrap your arms around his neck and he positions himself at your entrance.

“Wait,” you say as his lips were about to claim yours, and he pauses, pulling away to study you. “It’s…um…well, it’s been a couple of years since I’ve…I don’t know if…”

He smiles and plants a kiss on your forehead then meets your gaze again. “I’ll take it slow.”

He captures your lips and gradually pushes inside. He stretches you more than you’ve been and your nails dig into his back, and he swallows your muffled moans. When he’s fully encased in your heat, he breaks the kiss and lowers his head next to yours in an attempt to control himself.

“You feel amazing.” He lifts his head and searches your gaze. “Are you ok?”

All you can do is nod and roll your hips, silently begging for more. He smirks in understanding and delivers what you need. Withdrawing to the head, he eases inside again, keeping a steady pace as you adjust. You wrap your legs around his waist and meet each thrust with your own, your hands trailing along his back and urging him to go faster.

“More, Bucky…please.”

He groans at the sound of your plea and does as asked, increasing the speed. He hold your hip with one hand and pulls back, then slams in again, making you gasp in shock and pleasure as he hits your g-spot.

“Yes! More!” you scream, not caring how loud you are. “Give me everything, Bucky, don’t hold back.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I swear. Please, Bucky, I need it…I need you.”

He braces his flesh hand next to you and grabs the headboard with his metal hand then begins to thrust deep and fast. You shut your eyes and clamp your teeth down on your bottom lip, grunts and moans leaving your mouths as you both get lost in the pleasure. Your core tightens and you clench around his length, tearing a groan from him, and he continues to pound into you. Your orgasm hits you with force, sending you over the edge, his name on your lips. He keeps going, riding you through. He moves his metal hand down your body, the coolness contradicting with the heat of your skin rapidly building another orgasm. His fingers delve between your folds and finds your clit as he continues his pace.

“Oh, god, Bucky, yes!”

“That’s it, baby, I know you’ve got another one to give me.”

His voice is strangled, as though it’s taking all his will power to hold back. Still being sensitive from the first two, the third washes over you in an overwhelming wave. Your vision goes black as your body convulses, endeavouring to grip onto him to remain anchored. His cries of ecstasy mix with yours as his seed flows into you, and he collapses, keeping himself braced over you. He eventually rolls off and you automatically turn into his side, him wrapping an around you. Your head on his chest, you listen to his heartbeat slowly regulating and you breathe deeply, snuggling into him.

“I could get used to this,” you murmur tiredly.

He chuckles, his flesh hand absentmindedly stroking through your hair. “So could I. But I need something to clean up with.”

“Will that involve moving?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I won’t be long.”

He untangles himself much to your disappointment, but after he finds a washcloth and cleans you both up, you’re relieved at the lack of stickiness. When he re-joins you in bed, you return to his side.  
“We should get some sleep,” he says, kissing the top of your head.

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, doll.”

When the sun rose the next morning, the storm over, the team tracked them only to find the pair wrapped in each other’s embrace under the blanket.

“Finally,” Tony muttered, turning away from the lovebirds and entering the small lounge area.

“I can’t believe it took a crashlanding and a cabin in the middle of nowhere for them to finally get together,” Nat added with a chuckle.

“As long as they’re happy,” Steve said with a smile.


End file.
